This is My Story
by Martian Goddess
Summary: My name is Lily Luna Potter. And this is my story. When I was eleven, I fell in love. I fell in love with my best friend's older brother. This meant I had no one I could talk to about this love of mine. So I kept it secret. I told no one.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Lily Luna Potter.  
And this is my story.

When I was eleven, I fell in love. I fell in love with my best friend's older brother. This meant I had no one I could talk to about this love of mine. So I kept it secret. I told no one.

When I was twelve, my best friend told me she had fallen in love with my older brother. But I still didn't tell her about this love of mine.

When I was fourteen, my dunce of a brother finally admitted he loved my best friend. And I gave them my blessing. But I still didn't tell her about this love of mine.

Shortly before my fifteenth birthday, I decided that I need to move on from this love of mine. So I dated around. Never anything serious though. Because I was still in love with my best friend's brother.

And that's how my life continued until I was twenty years old.

* * *

**Author's Note: This story is complete. One chapter will be posted every Saturday. It is in the same universe as my other stories. Enjoy!**

**(Reviews are lovely!)**


	2. Chapter 2

When I was twenty years old, I was an Auror.  
And so was he.

But do not think I am some lovesick girl who followed a boy. Technically, I did follow a boy. But I was actually following my father, the Boy-Who-Lived.

When I was twenty years old, my love story finally truly progressed. And as such, I must tell you of this love of mine.

This love of mine is called Frank. Frank Longbottom. Son of Neville and Hannah Longbottom. He was prefect in school. Some say it was because his father is the one who chooses the Gryffindor prefects. But I know otherwise. He was top of his year and an excellent prefect. Under normal circumstances, we would never associate, despite our connection through his sister. But our relationship is not under normal circumstances. Because Neville and Hannah are honorary uncle and aunt, so while never close, we were friendly with each other. And of course, there was the secret love that I harbored for him.

My love story's progression began on New Year's Eve when I was twenty years old.

We would both have normally been at the New Year's Eve party that my family puts on every year, but this year, as Aurors, we were both required to attend the Ministry's New Year's Eve party. And that was where the trouble started.

For the first time, I was at a party, completely unsupervised. Not a single family member was there to tell me what to do. So, I really shouldn't have been surprised when I had a little too much to drink. After all, my mother would normally cut me off when I started getting tipsy. But that night, I got a little more than tipsy.

And I wasn't the only one. When I was a little more than tipsy, I stumbled upon Frank, who was a little more than tipsy as well. And most probably due to our mutual drunken state, we had a rather odd conversation. To tell the truth, I really don't remember the details of what we talked about. Really, I don't remember much of anything from that night past that conversation with Frank.

At least, not until the next morning. When I woke up in bed with him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Reviews are my sustenance. Please feed me.**


	3. Chapter 3

_At least, not until the next morning. When I woke up in bed with him._

Before your imagination goes wild, I will tell you this. We were still fully clothed. So while I did not remember how I got there, I did know that nothing happened.

As I laid there, I ransacked my brain for ideas. Ideas of what might have happened last night. Ideas of what I should do when he woke up. Whether or not I should even stick around for him to wake up. I almost left actually. But then, I realized that this was my chance. If I ever had a hope of him giving me a chance as a woman and not his little sister's best friend, this was it.

So I waited. And I waited. And finally, he began to stir.

As he became aware of his surroundings, he looked confused, which made sense, since I doubted he remembered what happened last night either. And then he saw me.

He jolted upright in bed, staring at me in horror. The first words out of his mouth were "I'm dead. Uncle Harry's going to kill me. James is going to kill me. Albus is going to kill me. But if Aunt Ginny gets to me first," a shudder ran through him.

I figured I should speak up, so I said, "Frank. No one is going to kill you. Nothing happened."

He obviously hadn't really looked at us because he kept freaking out. "How do you know that? I don't remember anything. I do know you were just as drunk as me. So if I can't remember, neither can you—"

"I may not remember, but I can see." I plucked at my shirt. "I'm still dressed. So are you. Nothing happened."

It finally seemed to penetrate his brain because he started to calm down.

Then he really started to look at me. Really look. And the calm left him. "Your lipstick is smudged. It wasn't smudged when I saw you last night."

This is when I decided it was time to start changing how he saw me. "Well yeah. I should hope my drunk self had enough sense to take advantage of your drunk self."

"Why?"

"Because I like you Frank. No. That's a lie. I don't just like you. I've been in love with you for years. And I'm not a little girl anymore. But it seems like you only see me as a grown woman when you're too drunk to remember it."

And then I went into the bathroom, locked the door, and left him to ponder what I had said.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know I said every Saturday, but I felt generous. I also just started university and could use a distraction from the massive amounts of work I have to do, so please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_I like you Frank. No. That's a lie. I don't just like you. I've been in love with you for years. And I'm not a little girl anymore._

I freshened up while I waited and tried not to get too impatient. I had waited years. I could wait a while longer.

Luckily, he came to me. He knocked on the door, and I opened it. I waited for him to speak, but all he did was stand there, staring at me.

So I spoke first. "Are you actually going to say something? Or are you just going to stare at me?"

"You're wrong. I don't think you're a little girl."

I cocked my head. "Oh? Then why haven't you said anything?"

He looked down at his feet. "I thought you weren't interested. I even asked Ally if you'd mentioned anything. I didn't want to make a fool of myself when we'd have to see each other at family events for years to come."

"Does that mean you like me?"

"I, I'm not sure. I think I love you, but I don't know what it feels like to be in love. So I don't want to say I am before I'm sure that I actually am."

"Alright. But would you agree to go on a date with me while you're figuring it out?"

"Hmmm. I don't know…"

As I knew he's just teasing me now, I gently smacked him upside the head.

"Ow. What was that for?"

Okay, maybe not so gently.

"For needing to get drunk before you'd finally make a move on me."

"I thought you were sure that you'd made a move on me?"

"That was before I knew you liked me back. I have no history of drunkenly throwing myself at guys. I don't know about you."

"I should hope not. I don't swing that way. But I don't drunkenly throw myself at girls either. My parents taught me more manners than that."

"Thanks for that mental image. I really needed that," I say dryly. Then I pause before asking, "Since neither of us remembers last night… Can I kiss you again?"

He wrapped his arms loosely around my waist. "You think you have to ask?"

I ran my hands up his chest before looping them behind his neck. "I was being polite. I thought you knew what it meant to have manners?"

"Oh, I do. I really do." And then he kissed me. Gently at first, just a brush of his lips against mine. Then firmer, his hands tightening around my waist as he did so, pulling me snug against him.

And then he stopped, letting go and backing away.

I pouted. "Why'd you stop? I liked it."

He groaned and closed his eyes. "Don't tempt me like that. I'm trying to be a gentleman. And if nothing else, I thought you might want a hangover cure potion as much as I do right now."

"Oh. Funny. I hadn't even noticed, but now that you mention it, my head does hurt a bit." I guess I had been really distracted. Or maybe I'm just immune to hangovers? That's good to know for the future.

"I'll go get those now. They're in the kitchen."

I follow him out into the living room. Looking out the window, I realize it must be past noon. Understandable, considering the circumstances.

He came back holding a vial in his hand. "Here you go. It's near instantaneous."

I swallowed it in one gulp before coughing. "You forgot to mention it's also revolting."

Just then, the fireplace flared green. It was the only warning we had before my brother stepped through.

* * *

**Author's Note: It's Saturday! I have survived my first week at university. Thank you for all the reviews and favorites and follows; they made my week much better. Keep them coming please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: It's Saturday again! Here you go!**

* * *

_Just then, the fireplace flared green. It was the only warning we had before my brother stepped through._

"Hey Frank, have you seen Lily? She didn't come home last night…"

His voice trailed off as he saw me sitting on the couch.

I should probably mention that this was James, not Albus. This made a difference because I didn't think he'd hurt his brother-in-law. At least, I hoped not.

He looked me over, taking in my clothes, still disheveled from sleeping in them, and my lipstick, even more smudge now that it had been when I'd woken. And then he blew his top.

He shoved Frank up against the wall and began railing at him. "You banged my SISTER? You had a bloody ONE NIGHT STAND with MY SISTER?" He shoved him again, and Frank did nothing to defend himself. "I should curse you were you stand. She's just a kid! How could you?"

With that, I had to step in. I pulled him away from Frank and insinuated myself between them, so he couldn't go after him again. "I am NOT a KID anymore, James! I am TWENTY years old, and I can take care of MYSELF! And it is NONE of your business who I sleep with!"

At that, he stepped back in shock. He blinked a few times and then spoke softly, "You're my little sister Lils. It'll always be my job to take care of you." He looked down and scuffed the toe of his trainer against the carpet. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

He was really just too sweet sometimes. I couldn't stay angry with him when he was like this.

I stepped closer to him and pull him into a hug. "All we did was kiss. I was still fully clothed when I woke up this morning. I'm pretty sure we were too drunk to do anything else. And it's not a one night deal. I, I really like Frank. And he likes me, and we're going to see where this goes. Okay?"

He sighed in defeat. "Okay. But you're going to have to tell the parents. I'm not saving either of you from their wrath."

Frank walked up and pulled me into a hug from behind, resting his chin on the top of my head. "I think we can handle the parents."

James nodded and left us to figure things out.

* * *

**Author's Note: You should review. I have two 6 page papers due on Monday and I need some motivation to write them, and reviews are the best motivation.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I did get both my papers done despite being horribly ill over the weekend. Thank you for all the luck you sent me.**

* * *

_Frank walked up and pulled me into a hug from behind, resting his chin on the top of my head. "I think we can handle the parents."_

After James left, Frank and I sat down to talk. While I had been hoping to get some more kissing in now that we'd both had some hangover cure, Frank seemed determined to figure everything out immediately.

Planning is good, but I'm going to have to teach him how to just wing it sometimes.

Anyway, we decided to just not mention it for a while. At least until we'd figured out how things were going to go between us.

After that, I finally got in some of that kissing I wanted. Sadly, Frank is a bit too much of a gentleman. Or maybe he thinks I'm a virgin. Which is technically true (in my overly romanticized teenage world, I had thought to save myself for him…) but I knew plenty well how to properly snog a boy.

Actually, now that I think about it, he's probably scared another family member's going to walk in on us.

Anyway, I'm getting sidetracked again. I'm going to fast forward the story a bit now.

So, we went on dates, a lot of dates, for a month. He'd take me out to lunch when we were both in the office rather than out in the field. I'd take him out to the movies on the weekends. He's so utterly fascinated by them.

We had been kissing a lot too. And holding hands. And cuddling. I like cuddling with him. He's just the right size to tuck me under his arm and hold me close.

Don't get me wrong. I'm still a kickass Auror, but sometimes it's nice to let someone else worry about the protecting.

And cuddling on a park bench near my house is what we were doing when my mum and dad decided to take an evening stroll.

* * *

**Reviews are lovely! Please send me some.**


	7. Chapter 7

_And cuddling on a park bench near my house is what we were doing when my mum and dad decided to take an evening stroll._

My mum saw us and winked at me before gently directed my father away from us. Unfortunately, he caught sight of us before she could get him completely turned away.

Funnily enough, he actually didn't really notice me. He just saw Frank.

"Frank! What brings you here?"

Frank seemed to get progressively more nervous as my dad approached.

"I'm, er, I'm, I mean, I am here, well, I'm here on a date."

Dad still hadn't realized who I was. In his defense, it's early February. It's really cold out, even with warming charms, and I was quite bundled up.

Deciding to make my presence known, I piped up, "Hi, Daddy!"

He finally looked at me. There's confusion on his face at first before he realized it was me in all the winter clothes.

"Lily! What are you doing here?"

I swear, my dad can be so thick sometimes.

I rolled my eyes, saying, "Frank just said, Daddy" (calling him Daddy also wraps him around my finger) "We're on a date."

Dad's eyes bugged out but my mother's hand on his arm stopped him from doing anything more.

In a gentle voice, she suggested that we head back to the house to talk in more comfort. Frank was shaking a bit, but I nodded my agreement before he could voice any objection.


	8. Chapter 8

"_Frank just said, Daddy. We're on a date."_

Once we had all settled in the kitchen with some fresh tea to warm us up, the questions started.

Rather than calming down on the walk home, Dad had only seemed to grow more agitated.

Visibly trying to control himself, he started with the worst question. "Have you had sex with my daughter?"

Mum whacked him upside the head for that as I blurted out, "No! I'm still a virgin, Dad!" Calming down a bit, I continued, "And even if we had, it would be none of your business. I'm a grown woman."

Cutting in, Frank said, "I respect and love your daughter, Uncle Harry. I would never do anything to harm her or disrespect her. And so you know, I'm planning on marrying her before I have sex with her."

Frank's quiet words had managed to stop whatever else my dad had been about to say.

He blinked a few times, proceeding to stare at the both of us quite hard.

After a few moments held under his gaze, he blinked again and nodded.

"Good. But realize, all the standard threats apply. As well as several non-standard threats. I am the Head of the Auror office; there are plenty of things I could get away with doing to make your life hell should you ever hurt her."

Frank nodded. "I expected no less. I actually expected much worse."

Dad and Mum both chuckled at that. Mum was the next to speak. "We're having the standard family get-to-together for Ally's birthday this weekend." An evil grin crept onto her face. "You can tell everyone the good news then."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: This chapter is brought to you early because of reviews from Brook-Lucas-Fan-23 and Kurry, as well as the fact that I aced my first midterm! And so I felt like spreading the joy**

* * *

"_We're having the standard family get-to-together for Ally's birthday this weekend. You can tell everyone the good news then."_

And that is why I found myself at James and Ally's place the next day.

I arrived early enough to talk to James for a bit before Ally woke up. I explained what had happened to him and how I was going to have to tell Ally.

When I got to that part, he cut me off. "I actually already told her for you." He grinned sheepishly.

I smacked his arm. "I thought you said I was going to have to tell everyone!"

"I did!" He pouts as he rubs his arm. "But she's my wife, we don't keep secrets."

"Fine. One less person for me to tell. How'd she react?"

A voice spoke up from behind me. "She wanted to know why her best friend never told her anything. Especially after she told said best friend about liking said best friend's older brother."

I turned around to find Ally standing there with a frown on her face and her arms crossed in front of her.

"Morning, Ally! How are you?"

My attempts at avoidance did nothing to help.

"I'm waiting for an answer."

"Please don't hate me. You know how rare privacy is in this family, I just really enjoyed having something that no one else knew about."

She looked stern for a moment more before shaking her head and relaxing her stance. "You should have just told me. He's liked you for ages. I would have set you up years ago if I'd known you were interested."

I relaxed as well, chuckling a bit. "I don't think my parents would have accepted the age difference as well if I was any younger than I am now."

Ally laughed. "True." She held out her arms for a hug. "Now our kids are going to be double cousins!"

"We're not engaged, Ally!"

"Yet. You're not engaged, _yet_."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: For , here you go, a day early. Also because I have a huge midterm tomorrow and I needed a break from studying before my head imploded. Only one more chapter after this.**

* * *

"_Yet. You're not engaged, _yet_."_

The day of Ally's party arrived. Frank and I had decided to show up "fashionably late". AKA after everyone else is there, so everyone could freak out at once before getting over it.

We apparated outside the front door, pausing for a moment. Frank pulled me in for a quick kiss before wrapping his arm around my shoulders and opening the door.

The instant we appeared, James was shouting to us from across the room, "Frank, Lily, you're here!"

Everyone's attention turned to us. A few jaws dropped (mostly the men), and a few knowing smirks appeared (mostly the women), and then Albus realized what was going on.

Looking back, I probably should have told him ahead of time. Especially since Mum, Dad, and James already knew…

He stormed towards us, and I just knew he was about to take a swing at Frank. He's great with a wand, but when he's angry, the fists start flying.

I stepped in front on Frank with my arms crossed, glaring at him. "And just what do you think you're doing, Albus?"

He stopped just short of me. Glaring down at me in return, he forced the words out through clenched teeth. "Just what is going on here?"

"Didn't you know?" I threw him a cheeky grin. "We've been dating for over a month now."

Before Al could make a move, Frank dragged me behind him and stepped right up to Al. He leaned forward and whispered something in Al's ear which I couldn't hear. He leaned back and raised an eyebrow at him.

Al relaxed and gave us a small grin. "Alright then. But I better never walk in on anything."

I grinned. "No promises!"


	11. Chapter 11

The End.

Not really though. Because even when we die, our stories never really end. The setting just changes.

Here's the basics though. Once all my immediate family had shown approval, the rest of the clan was quick to accept our relationship.

One day we'll get married.

One day we'll have kids.

But my story hasn't gone that far yet. So for now, I say good bye.

* * *

**Author's Note: Actually though. This is the last chapter. And I survived my huge midterm without imploding and getting a 94/100 :D Any final comments?**


End file.
